


Uza Kimi

by santigold96



Series: Izinguquko [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Izinguquko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764649





	Uza Kimi

Manje! Kumemeza uJaime.

UBrienne wagijima ngendlela ayengakaze abe nayo phambilini. Ukube bekungengenxa yokuthi uJaime ambambe ngesandla aqinise, ngabe wakhubeka kaninginingi futhi bekuzoba ukuphela kwabo bobabili. Ubuhlungu bomlenze bukhulu kakhulu, kepha abukwazanga ukuma, hhayi lapho besondele kakhulu enkululekweni. Bajike bagoba umgwaqo bagcina ukubabona. Babengama-stallion amabili amahle, enye i-t kanti enye i-jet imnyama, behlome befakwe kahle, beboshwe kahle futhi benama-saddlebags uBrienne acabanga ukuthi ayegcwele izinto zokudla yize ayengaqondi ukuthi kungani.

\- Ungagibela? ebuza.

\- Yebo. Futhi okuhle kakhulu ukuthi sikwenza ngokushesha, maduze bazokwazi ukuthi sibalekephi - uphendule ngokuzama ukungena ehhashini, ecindezela umngcele kusukela lapho edlula emlenzeni olimele phezu kwesihlalo.

Lapho sebekhwele amahhashi banquma ukuya kude neCamino Real ngangokunokwenzeka ngoba babengenasifiso sokubonwa. Bahamba amahora amaningi, bedlula emahlathini ezihlahla eziphakeme kangangokuba bamboza ukukhanya kwelanga nangemithana yefern, okuyinto, yabashiya bengavikelekile ekukhanyeni kosuku. Lapho kuhlwa ubusuku banquma ukukhempa, kwakungeke kwenzeke ukuthi basazolandelwa futhi bakhathele ukuqhubeka noma kunjalo ngakho-ke kungaba ngcono ukuthi baphumule kuze kuse. Behla bathula, njengoba bebelokhu beyindlela yonke, baphazanyiswa kuphela lapho uJaime ebuza uBrienne ukuthi umlenze wakhe ulimele futhi wavuma ngekhanda kancane kodwa wakhuza wathi bangaqhubeka ngaphandle kwenkinga. Babengeke babeke engcupheni yokuma kusenesikhathi, bakwazi ukubathola. Bakha umlilo omncane, kepha mkhulu ngokwanele ukubafudumeza ngalobo busuku. Njengoba isiqubulo seStark sibeka, ubusika bebusondela futhi nobusuku buqala ukubanda futhi kubanda kakhulu futhi amafrikhisi asebusuku ayingozi futhi ethatha amadoda amaningi njenganoma iyiphi impi.

\- Ngingabheka isilonda? Kubuza uJaime, ecishe ecela. Wayenovalo lokuthi kwakuzoba nzima, ngokuhlangenwe nakho kwakhe, isilonda eselapheke kabi, kungaholela ekufeni.  
UBrienne wavuma ngekhanda, yize azisola ngaso leso sikhathi lapho ebona ukuthi inxeba laliphakeme kunalokho abekucabanga kwasekuqaleni. Kwakungekho okubuyela emuva, ngakho-ke wadonsa ama-leggings ayewagqokile ngenhla kwethanga, ngoba wayengahlelanga ukuwasusa, futhi wahlanganisa phezulu ukuze abuke. Akukubi kangako, wacabanga. Isilonda sasicishe sibe ngamasentimitha ayishumi ubude namasentimitha amabili ububanzi, sasingakavali, sasimhlophe kusuka ebushushini futhi yize sasopha igazi kancane, wonke umlenze wawumbozwe ngegazi elomile, kusukela ethangeni kuya emaqakaleni.

"Ngizokuhlanza kancane, sibone ukuthi singakwazi yini ukukuthuthukisa lokho," kusho uJaime emamatheka, "futhi angiyithathi impendulo, Brienne," engeza uma enqaba. Wayazi ukuthi uBrienne angaba nenkani kangakanani.  
Ngenkathi uJaime embiza ngegama wayehlala emubamba emangele. Imjwayele "wench" yakhe ejwayelekile, ukuyibiza ngokuthi uBrienne kwamenza wacabanga ukuthi ubalulekile, ukuthi wayesho okuthile kuye. Kepha bengingafuni ukuba isilima. Indoda efana noJaime ayisoze yamqaphela, umfazi omubi futhi osindayo owazi kuphela ukuthi alwe kanjani akuyona umdlalo omuhle uma unabo bonke abesifazane be-Westeros ezinyaweni zakho.

Ngaphandle kokusho igama uJaime uthathe indwangu, wayithambisa emfudlaneni eyayidlula lapho bekanise khona, wayicindezela ngesineke emlenzeni, wesula yonke iminonjana yegazi esikhunjeni sakhe esimhlophe. Ukubanda kwamanzi okuqhathaniswa negazi elifudumele elaligeleza kusuka enxebeni kwamenza wagcwala amagagasi futhi wazizwa enamahloni, kodwa uJaime akazange aphawule ngakho futhi waqhubeka nokuhlanza indawo yothando. Okwesikhashana abaze basho lutho komunye nomunye, akekho noyedwa owaba nesibindi sokudambisa ukuthula okuphelele okwabusa phakathi kwabo ukugcwalisa ngemibuzo, izimpendulo nokuvuma okwakungaletha imizwa engaziwa. UJaime uqeda ukuhlanza inxeba, wasukuma wakhipha isiqeshana sebhandeshi elihlanzekile, walisongela ngesinono, wazisiza ngesandla sakhe segolide, kodwa ngokucophelela okukhulu kakhulu ukuze angalimazi.

\- Manje kubukeka kuncono, kuthiwani uma? ebuza, enelisekile ngomsebenzi wakhe.

\- UJaime ... - UBrienne uthe noma iyiphi impendulo. Wayenezinto eziningi engqondweni yakhe kangangokuba wayengazi ukuthi uzoqala kuphi. Izembatho zempi ezungeze imizwa yakhe ukuthi wesaba ukuvula ukuvula umuntu, kepha kuthiwani uma kukhona okungahambi kahle? ... Wayesanda kucindezela ukufa futhi wayekwazi ukucabanga ngakho nje, kufanele azibeke engcupheni. Uma emyeka futhi, wayezozisola ngempilo yakhe yonke, wayeqinisekile ngalokho. - Kungani? ebuza ngokumane.

\- Kungani, Brienne? Kungani ngilaphe inxeba lakho? Kungani ngikusindisile? Kungani ngibuyile kuwe? - Yonke imibuzo ayibuzayo yasondeza ubuso bakhe kuye - Kungani wamemeza igama lami?

UBrienne uthe lutho, lowo mbuzo wambamba wamangala ngokuphelele. Ngaphandle kokulinda impendulo uJaime wehlise ibanga phakathi kwezindebe zakhe wamanga. Kwakuwukuqabula nje okuncane, izindebe zabo zingathintanga noma imilomo yabo ivulekile, kepha kwakuwukuqabula okuphelele kunabo bonke uBrienne ayengabafisa, ukwanga okugcwele uthando. Lapho behlukana, bobabili babemamatheka. Ukumangala uJaime, kwakunguBrienne owethula futhi futhi kulokhu kwakuwukuqabula okude futhi okunothando, ngothando, yebo, kodwa futhi futhi kwakugcwele inkanuko nokufisa okwengeziwe. Ngalesi sikhathi, lapho behlukana izindebe babheka omunye komunye isikhashana, noma ngabe bakwenza isikhathi esingakanani, babengeke bakhathale ngisho nangeminyaka eyisigidi.

\- Ngishade, Brienne. kusho yena, embambe ngamehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka.

\- W-ini? wabuza, yize ayekuzwisisile kahle lokho ayesanda kukusho, kodwa kubonakala sengathi akunakwenzeka.

\- Ukuthi uyangishada, ngabe ukuthi ngaphezu kokulimala uyisithulu? - Waphendula futhi ngokumamatheka - Ake siphume lapha. Mina nawe. Ngokubambisana.

\- Uqinisile? Ngoba kunjalo ... - kusho yena ngenkani. Wayesaba kakhulu ukuthi lokhu kungamanga, ukuthi uzolimala ...

\- Kepha bheka unenkani! - UJaime wakhalaza - Ngishade, ake sihambe lapha, masishiye konke futhi ...

\- Uyingcweti yeRoyal Guard, uyindlalifa kaRoca Casterly - wamphazamisa- Kungani uzishiya zonke izinto ...?

\- Kwakho? Ingabe kunzima kakhulu kuwe ukukucabanga? - ubuzile. Kepha ngaphambi kokuba avule umlomo wakhe ukuze aphendule uqhubeke - Yebo, wena Brienne. Ngokusobala izimo engihlangane nazo kuwe zazingezinhle kodwa uyazi? Selokhu washiya iKing’s Landing angikwazanga ukuyeka ukucabanga ngenye into ngaphandle kwakho. Nguwe wedwa ongangiboni njengoMatareyes noma njengoJaime Lannister, ungibona njengoJaime, umane nje uJaime. Empilweni yami yonke ngithole abantu ababengihlulela ngokungibheka njengommangaleli noma ngabe ngiyaphi kodwa-ke lapho wafika khona, ngenkani yakho nodumo lwakho ophahleni, futhi wangifundisa ukuthi ngisahlonishwa, bengifanele nje ukuyithola. Futhi ngamthola eceleni kwakho.

"Kodwa uCersei ..." ebubula.

\- UCersei? - kusho ukuhleka - Hhayibo iBrienne, uCersei cha. Umatasatasa kakhulu phakathi kwenkantolo aze aqaphele ukuthi ulimaza bonke abantu abathandayo. Noma bemfuna - wazilungisa - ngizele wena kuphela ngoba ngifuna ukushiya konke, umndeni wami, ifa lami, uMqaphi ... futhi ngifuna ukuhlala nawe. Ake siyeke i-Westeros, siye eBraavos, siye emadolobheni mahhala noma lapho ufuna khona. Ngizokwakhela ikhaya futhi sizokwakha umndeni. Masijabule uBrienne, ngicabanga ukuthi sikufanele lokho - waqhubeka- Ngiyakuthanda, Brienne de Tarth, futhi ngifuna ukukushada. Umbuzo uwukuthi, uyafuna?

\- UJaime I ... - Amehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka kaBrienne ayekhazimuliswa yimizwelo ngencazelo yamagama asanda kuwezwa. Ngenkathi bezama ukuveza impendulo ehambisanayo uJaime wamphindisela esihlathini ngesineke ngenkathi emamatheka ngesineke - Yebo - uphendule ngokujabula - Yebo! Yebo, Jaime, kunjalo ngifuna! - Wamemeza, waziphonsa ezingalweni zakhe futhi encibilikisa ukwanga okufudumele.

Cishe iminyaka emihlanu edlule manje, futhi uJaime noBrienne babenempilo entsha, ehlukile empilweni yabo yangaphambilini, futhi bejabule kakhulu. Babengahlali esigodlweni, kepha endlini yasemakhaya enesizotha futhi bengacebile, babenemali eyanele yokuphila usuku nosuku. Kepha impilo yakhe ibiphelele. Futhi uBrienne wayengafuni muntu ozosusa kuye.

\- Brienne, ukumangala okungakanani. - UCersei wamoyizela ngamanga - Kujabulisa ukukubona futhi.

"Nginovalo lokuthi ngeke ngikwazi ukusho into efanayo," uphendule ngokuxhamazela. "Ngiyaphinda ngiyabuya: Ufunani lapha uCersei?" Wabuza futhi, kulokhu ngaphandle kokuzama ukufihla ukuthukuthela kwezwi lakhe. Empilweni yakhe yangaphambilini wayengeke alokothe akhulume kanjalo kwiQueen Regent, kepha manje uBrienne wayengumnikazi wempilo yakhe, futhi, uCersei Lannister wayengakufanele ukuhlonishwa kuye.

\- Ah yebo, ngalokho, ngicishe ngakhohlwa. Ngiza ngawe, Jaime. -Umise isikhashana ukubona ukusabela kokubili - ngiza ukuzokuthatha ubuyisele eLing's Landing.


End file.
